Feelings
by UnspiltBlood
Summary: When Spike is wounded Faye is forced to admit something to herself and him. [I'm not good with summaries so bare with me!] R/R Please!! *Updated. It's FINISHED*
1. Beginnings

Spike: Well, it's my turn to do the disclaimer. *yawns* This is a fanfic. Heather does not, can not, and will not own Cowboy Bebop. Ed: Ed get's to start fanfic!!Right Faye-Faye? Faye: It's FAYE! NOT FAYE-FAYE! Ed: Ok, Faye-Faye. Here's Beginnings by Heather! Ein: *barks and pants* [thoughts are italicized]  
  
Spike Spiegel. The lunkhead. Where is he now? He's always running off. Why can't he just stay put for once...with me. Whoa, don't need that. I can't be falling in love...or can I? With Spike?  
  
Faye put on her sunglasses and sighed. She continued searching the streets of the city. She was supposed to be getting food for the crew of the Bebop. Maybe for once there'll be beef in Jet's bell peppers and beef. Faye snorted. Like that will ever happen. She stopped short and pulled her gun as she heard gun shots...  
  
Spike sighed and walked out into the alley. Pulling out a ciggerate and lighting it he started strolling back to where he had parked the Swordfish. He had needed to get out of the Bebop. Everywhere he had turned there they were. Reminders of her. Her scent, her voice, or her body itself. Faye Valentine had somehow crowded his thoughts. He hardly remembered Julia anymore. It was all Faye. But Spike never thought of telling her. It wasn't like him. He sighed and continued walking. Footsteps behind him and the sound of a gun cocking made him stop and put his hand on his own gun. Turning he faced a group of people who were all armed with guns. "Well well, what have we got here? You want a fight then bring it on." So saying he began to draw his gun but halted violently. He had been shot on both shoulders. He screamed as he started to stumble backwards. The last thing he sees before collapsing is Faye with her gun drawn, shooting at his attackers. "Faye..." He hoarsely whispers as everything goes black...  
  
"Spike!" Faye watched in horror as he collapsed into a puddle of his own blood. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it but it never got any better. She rushed over to him, jumping over the bodies of the attackers. She kneeled down infront of him, putting his head in her lap. She watched as he opened his eyes and smirked. She tilted her sunglasses down and returned the smirk half-heartedly. "Hey there hot shot. Having trouble were you?" His low voice replied, "Not until you came around," right before he passed out. Faye wiped at tears before she whispered, "Least you could do was say thank you," to his unconcious body...  
  
  
  
Heather: Next time on my weird fic... Will Spike's feelings be revealed? Will Faye admit to herself that she's in love? Will Jet ever get any beef?!  
  
Spike: Ok, ok!! I think they've got it!  
  
Jet: That wasn't very funny.  
  
Ed: Will Ed get a part? Can Ed be in fic? Please!! Faye-Faye!! Make her put Ed in!!  
  
Faye: The name is Faye! NOT Faye-Faye.  
  
Heather: Hehe! Anyways, See you Space Cowboy. ^-^ 


	2. Confessions

Faye: Well, it's my turn to do the disclaimer. I hope I'm getting paid for this.  
  
Heather: Don't worry, you're not. ^-^  
  
Faye: *Sighs* Anyways, Heather doesn't own Bebop which is a good thing or else we'd never get paid.  
  
Heather: That's not true. Spike'd get paid. *grins*  
  
Spike: *scratches his head* Uh.. yeah...Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
Jet: Here is Confessions. The second chapter in which Ed, Ein, and I aren't shown in.  
  
  
  
Spike woke up on the couch of the Bebop. Was it all just a dream? Lifting his head he looked at the blood stained bandages on his shoulders. It hadn't been a dream. Faye had saved him and had cradled him when he'd fallen. He felt his heart beat quicken it's pace and tried to calm down. Where was Faye? His heart became filled with horror. Did one of my attackers get her? Why isn't she here. But, if she wasn't here...how'd I get back here? "Faye!" He shouted through the echoing halls of the Bebop.  
  
"Faye!" Faye jumped up and ran towards the main living quarters to see what was wrong with Spike. He'd been unconsious for three days and she had nursed him as best as she could. Over those few days she had admitted to herself that she had feelings for lunkhead. Even when he was a jerk. When she reached the room she stopped. Spike looked panicked. Now that's a new one...Spike, Mr. Tough Guy, panicked? "Shh...it's ok. What's wrong?" "I thought.. I was dreaming... I thought... you were... Did you save me?" Faye softened. He actually sounded sincere, even approachable, and that barely happened with him. She walked over to the arm of the couch and brushed his beautifully unruly hair out of his eyes.  
  
He shivered as the soft tips of her fingers brushed the flesh of his forehead. "You're not dreaming. I'm here and for your ego's sake, I didn't save you. I just helped you out a bit." He smirked to control the happiness that was so rarely felt. "Thank you. I appreciate it."  
  
Faye almost fell off the couch at those words. Spike Spiegel had just thanked her. Encouraged by his sudden change of character and willing state she brushed her fingers through his hair. When he didn't reject she leaned closer towards him, only to pull back, suprised at herself.  
  
Spike closed his eyes again and murmured, "I love you Faye." Both Faye and Spike's eyes flashed open wide at the confession.  
  
Oh no! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Can I take it back? I bet she'll never speak to me again! Oh man! I screwed it up this time. She'll never forget this!  
  
Did he just tell me he loved me... It can't be... But I know he did. Does he mean it? Will he take it back if I don't reply? I know I want this. Oh! I gotta say something....  
  
"I love you too, Spike." Faye flushed and then ran into her room and closed the door leaving Spike speechless.  
  
  
  
Heather: Ok, so.. not much of a cliffhanger but I did my best! Blame it on Faye it's all her fault!  
  
Faye: It is not! It's your fault because you can't do anything right!  
  
Heather: Shut up Faye-Faye.  
  
Faye: That's NOT my name!!  
  
Heather: Anyways! See you Space Cowboy!! 


	3. Confusions

[Author Note: Just for clarification on the beginning and ending skits. MY NAME IS HEATHER!!!Ok, now enjoy!]  
  
Ein: *Barks and sits up*  
  
Ed: Hehe, Ein, you can't do the disclaimer. Silly dog! Ed knows! Ed will do disclaimer! Heather-person does not own Cowboy Bebop. Bebop bop bop. Hehe yeah!  
  
Heather: Ed, you're having too much fun. Heh well, as long as you're happy. ^-^  
  
Spike: Anyways, her is Confusions. Chapter 3 of Heather's on going story....  
  
She loves me? She has...feelings...for me? I must be dreaming.  
  
Spike closed his eyes. Though he didn't mean to, he fell asleep. Faye needed her time. That's why he hadn't ran after her. Faye loves me...  
  
Jet walked into the Bebop, followed by Ed and Ein. Ed ran ahead and called out, "Jet-person! Spike-person is on the couch couch and Ed sees blood!" Jet sighed. Again? That was the eigth time that Spike has disappeared and then reappeared with at least a little blood. He walked out and shoke his head at his sleeping crew member. "Het Spike." Jet slowly prodded Spike below the bandages. He stopped when Spike yelped and woke upl.  
  
"Jet?" Spike looked up at the tough exterior of his soft hearted comrade. "What happened this time ol' buddy?" "Just got attacked is all." Spike pulled out a ciggerate and sat up, mindful of his wounds. "Where've you and the runts been?" "Oh, we went on this vacation thing. It was a four day cruise on this fancy new ship. I had asked Faye but she said she was going to stick around in case you decided to show up." Jet used his mechanical arm to scratch the back of his head and laughed nervously at Spike's expression. "Speaking of Faye, where is she? She was supposed to get food while we were gone but the refrigerator is empty and so is her room. I didn't see the Redtail when we got back." "Empty?" Spike jumped up and ran towards Faye's room. It was indeed empty. Of everything. Her closet and drawers contained no clothes. All her shoes and accessories were gone. Spike sat on the edge of her bed and did something he hadn't thought he was capable of. Spike Spiegel cried.  
  
Spike lifted his head when he heard the sound that could only have been made by Ed. The sound of bare feet. Ed walked next to Spike. Ein followed and lifted up onto his short hind legs and set his front paws on Spikes knee and whined. "Stupid dog," Spikechoked out before petting Ein's head. "Don't be sad. Ed found note for Spike-person. It's from Faye-Faye. She didn't call you lunkhead!" Ed smiled her childish smile before cartwheeling out of the room with Ein close behind. Spike looked down at the tear stained paper that had been handed to him. "Faye," he whispered. He impatiently opened the letter and read it before crying again.  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
I really do love you. I hope you know and remember that. Keep that knowledge with you at all times. I couldn't stay though. I have to find myself before I can share myself with you. Stay safe.  
  
Love, Faye Valentine...if that's who I really am....  
  
  
  
Jet: What?! You mean you're ending it like that?! What happens?  
  
Heather: Hehe, if I told you it wouldn't be a cliffhanger and people wouldn't finish reading my story! I did a cliffhanger! *Dances around*  
  
Spike: Yay for you. Now continue!  
  
Heather: You have to wait! *Giggles and winks* See you Space Cowboy!!! 


	4. Needed

[Author Note: I'm so sorry that my spacing and font are messed up in the stories, but it gets messed up somehow when I upload it to FF.net. Oh well. I just wanted to let you know. So, Don't blame me!!]  
  
Jet: Well, Spike, Faye, and Ed have all done the disclaimer, even Ein tried so I guess that it's my turn to do this disclaimer. This better be the last chapter because we have no one else to do the disclaimer. Well here goes. Heather doesn't own Cowboy Bebop and never will.  
  
Heather: But you wish I did, don't you Jet! *winks at him*  
  
Jet: *blushes faintly* Ah well...  
  
Spike: Jet... Are you blushing?! *cracks a grin and starts snickering*  
  
Jet: *turns a darker shade of red* I AM NOT BLUSHING! It's nothing.  
  
Faye: Oh my gods Jet, you're as red as my sweater! *snorts out a laugh*  
  
Ed: Jet-person turned red!  
  
Heather: I know Spike wants me near, don't you cutie?  
  
Spike: No... *stutters* I didn't mean.. Well I.. *blushes and pulls out a ciggerate*  
  
Faye: *bursts out laughing* Hah! Spike! You're blushing too! This is hilarious!  
  
Heather: Anyways, here's Needed by none other than... ME!  
  
  
  
Faye sat in her parked Redtail and sighed. It had been six days and she still had no clue who she was or where exactly she was from. She was now on Mars. Everything she had tried lead back to something that reminded her of Spike. "Spike..." she whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks unnoticed. She looked out over the people of Mars. Something fell out of a space inside her controls. She picked it up and looked at Spike's unmistakable handwritting. Quickly she opened it. It was dated from 4 months ago.  
  
Beloved Faye,  
  
You probably won't find this, and thankfully for me. I just needed to write this. I know you think I'm an ignorant pest. I don't treat you the way you deserve to be treated, but I can't show you my feelings. I wouldn't be able to stand the rejection. I may seem tough but it hurts inside. I don't even know why I'll be putting this in your ship. I'll have to find a place where you won't find it. Anyways, the reason I'm writing this in the first place is to confess something. I love you. You're so beautiful that sometimes it takes my breath away. Jet would try to talk to me rationally and I don't need that. Ed wouldn't understand, and I don't talk to dogs. There's no one I can talk to. I wish I could tell you. Oh well... I love you Faye. As long as you're near I have a reason to survive.  
  
I love you,  
  
Spike S.  
  
P.S. Stay the way you are. Don't let anyone change you. I fell in love with you not someone who's easily changed. I need YOU...  
  
The unnoticed tears were now noticed as more joined them. "Oh, Spike..." she choked out. "I need you too..."  
  
"Then come home." Spike replied on the videoscreen. His smile was wider than ever and his face was streaked with tears. He'd finally found his Faye. His beautiful Faye. He watched her head jerk up as she heard his voice. She immediately wiped off her face and gripped the controls. "I will." As the image shut off Spike nearly jumped with joy. Faye was coming back. After six hard weeks of crying, trying to sleep in the empty room that was Faye's, not eating, and constant searching, he'd found her. His Faye was alive and coming home. He ran to the hanger to meet her. He could hardly wait.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Faye raced back to the Bebop in record time. She would be welcomed, she would be wanted... Faye Valentine, would be needed. She landed to meet an excited Spike. She'd never seen him so lively that it was almost like he was another person. But she knew this was the Spike she loved and she expressed that by running straight into his arms. "Did you find what you were looking for? Do you know what you needed to know? Will you stay this time?" Spike's soft but desperate whispers drifted through her system. "Yes, I found out everything I'd need to know. What I was looking for was love, and I got it with you. That you love and need me is all I need to know and I'll stay forever with you." Spike smiled and looked into her eyes. "I love you Faye." "I love you too Spike." Faye whispered back before closing the distance between their lips. Finally feeling the love they both felt. She was home. And she was there to stay.  
  
  
  
Ed: Can Ed say this? Please, please, please???  
  
Heather: *sighs* go ahead Ed.  
  
Ed: OK! *breathes in loudly and screams* THE END!!!  
  
Bebop Crew: *applause*  
  
Heather: Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Hopefully I'll get to write somemore. If you have any suggestions for story lines that might fit my writing style please tell me in your reveiws!! THANKS ALL!!! 


End file.
